


Heart of the Cards

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kingdomhearts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of the Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [une-insomniaque](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=une-insomniaque).



> This is one of the many _Three Weeks for Dreamwidth: Kingdom Hearts Commentfic Fest_ stories that I ended up writing. The prompt was: _Xaldin/Luxord, stormy night._ Cassandra Cassidy was kind enough to edit all the snippets I sent her way, but any remaining errors are mine.

It was always threatening to storm in The World That Never Was, ominous clouds lingering in the sky with flashing lightning and the accompanying boom of thunder. There would be rain, sometimes, when the planet felt inclined, but the hovering threat of a storm – that was a constant.

Those who resided there had three opinions centered on the phenomenon: they were weary of it, grew accustomed to it, or were indifferent. Xaldin was of the latter category. His affinity for the wind aside, he had more pressing matters to concern himself with than the weather and paid little mind to what went on outside the Organization’s castle walls.

“The wind is picking up outside,” a voice, belonging to Luxord, said noncommittally from behind him.

He was sitting at a table, laying out cards in some strange pattern – perhaps a solo game to amuse himself during their down time, or one of his silly tarot readings. In either case, Xaldin wasn’t that interested, and he considered both options frivolous wastes of time.

A breeze blew in through the open window Xaldin was facing, causing his dreadlocks to flutter briefly, and he closed his eyes against it. Possessing a heart may have granted him a way to enjoy its feel, but he could only pretend, and he wouldn’t even allow himself that much.

“Indeed,” he said, simply.

A strong gust of wind came through, this time disrupting Luxord’s activity and causing some of his cards to fly everywhere. He wasn’t perturbed, however, and he snatched a card out of the air between two fingers.

“Where would you wager the wind is blowing, mate?” he asked, staring at the front of the card all the while.

“North-east,” Xaldin answered, a tad disgruntled. Number X should be well aware of that, and not need his expertise for such nonsense questions.

To his vexation, Luxord smirked, inclining his head in his direction and flipping the card for him to see. It was the ace of hearts.

“That, too, but I’d say it’s a change in our favor.”

-Fin-


End file.
